Her Last Vow
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: Sequel to "Many Happy Returns". Someone know's one of her friend's darkest secret and Elphaba is the only one who could stop this menace before the secret is out.
1. Chapter 1: de Capo

**This is a sequel to Many Happy Returns. The story is mostly based on the Sherlock episode "His Last Vow." It will feature an original character that is based on the main villain of the episode.**

**I don't own Wicked or Sherlock**

* * *

**Chapter 1: de Capo**

In a small office, all the leaders of Oz except Glinda plus Emerald City's highest ranking council members are meeting with Magnus de Capo, founder and head editor of Oz's most read newspaper tabloid the _Oz of the World_, who is being questioned for his frequent visits with Glinda. de Capo is asked if he has any influence to her, but replied that hasn't had any influence and claim that Glinda invited him. What they don't about de Capo was he also has the great skill of deduction, but unlike Elphaba's, he could also see people's pressure point. He would use people's pressure point to blackmail them. None of them could find anything wrong with him and decided to end it.

Before Lady Locasta Udent, Glinda's secretary of defense, is about to leave, de Capo stopped her. "May I join you?" he asked her.

"I don't think that's appropriate, Magnus." she replied.

"It isn't." de Capo then sat down and observed Lady Udent and found that her pressure point is her late husband, Lord Udent.

"Outside of the enquiry, we have no contact. So leave me alone de Capo."

"Hmm, about 32 years ago, your husband has met a Evananora Soforth."

"That was before I knew him."

"Oh and also, these letters are quite, explicit."

"I know about those letter." a concerned Lady Locasta said.

"Oh my. The letter says 'I long, my darling, to know the touch of your… body. Oh dear Locasta." he said as he closed his eyes and holding a blank paper.

"I will call someone to have you removed in this building."

"And what's that." he says while holding her hand, "Theodora Tinker. Quite young for you." she snatched her hand away with him and started to feel scared. "You could hit me if you want, but you won't. There will also be consequences. I have the letters and I have you."

"This is blackmail!"

"Of course it isn't. It's called ownership. I will make a deal with you. I won't publish this letters to the public if you retire from Oz. You're almost 70 Locasta, you won't last long."

She hesitated but has no choice but to give in. "Okay I will, Magnus. I will tell Glinda tomorrow that I will step down as Secretary of Defense as long as you don't publish those letters."

"Just as I thought. I believe we're done now." As soon as de Capo leaves, Locasta is devastated of he's done to her and is planning on calling the only person who will stop him.

* * *

For the past month Glinda is always in a happy mood whenever she sees her husband, Boq, by her side, but this time, she is somewhat sad that her when she learn that Lady Locasta told she's stepping down her position as Secretary of Defense. Luckily, she found a new person to take the role and is expecting her in Emerald City today.

"What are doing today?" Boq asked.

"We're going to the poorest section in Emerald City and we'll help feed the needy people there." Glinda replied as she is fixing her hair.

"You're truly are Glinda the Good."

"I don't know what Elphie is doing now. She never called me after the wedding."

"I'm sure she is fine Glinda. Your first priority is supposed to be Oz first, then your private life."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

Boq drove Glinda to the poorest district of Emerald City and Glinda has set up a table for the table for the needy. She was able to feed all of the people in the area except one person. "Sorry there, we're all out of food there." Glinda told the person

"Hmm I guess you're never good anyway." the person said. Glinda took a closer look at the person and found out that it's Elphaba. Glinda got mad and drag Elphaba to the carriage. "Ow! What did I do wrong?!" Elphaba asked.

"What are you doing there?!" Glinda shouted as she grabbed her arm and dragged Elphaba to her carriage.

"Doing undercover work."

"Oh yeah! I think you got messy relationship with Fiyero or trying to mooch off free food! Boq take us to Kiamo Ko!" Boq scaredly obey her and went to Kiamo Ko.

"I keep telling you I'm doing undercover." Elphaba said as they walk to the castle.

"And I keep telling you that you're trying to get free food."

Elphaba and Glinda went inside Kiamo Ko and Fiyero was surprised to see Elphaba in rags. "Whoa what happened to Fae?" Fiyero asked.

"Finding her in Emerald City and claiming that she's doing undercover work!" Glinda shouted.

"But Fae really did tell me that she is doing undercover work. She told me about two days ago. What do you think she did? I divorced her or trying to get free food?"

Glinda felt embarrassed after Fiyero told her what happened. "I'm sorry Elphie." she whelped.

"You're lucky that I'm not turning you into a mouse."

"Oh and Elphaba, someone's upstairs waiting for you." Fiyero said.

"What do they want now?" Elphaba said to herself. When Glinda and Elphaba arrived in her room, she was surprised that Nessarose in wheelchairs is in the room. "What do you want Nessa?" Elphaba asked her.

"What your husband said to you downstairs, I'm waiting for you." Nessarose replied.

"Why are back in Oz?" When Elphaba asked Nessarose, Glinda looked eager to say something to her.

"Elphie, meet Oz's new Secretary of Defense." Glinda happily said.

"What?"

"You're not the only who had their lives ruined by Morrible." Nessarose told Elphaba, "When Morrible died, people found out that she used my death as a way to kill you, Great Detective."

"So are you're here in my house to face against me in detective work."

"I'm smarter than you now, Elphaba, I could solve crime in a matter of seconds. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you about Magnus de Capo."

"Who is he?"

"Magnus de Capo is the owner of Oz's most famous tabloid papers." Glinda told her, "He always visit me for the past year and he seems quite nice."

"Yeah and the other thing you don't know about him is de Capo is also a blackmailer. From what I heard, he mostly blackmails every political figures in Oz except Glinda. Some say he kept files of every people he knows at his home called Grapedore. He also has deduction skills just like you and me, sister of mine."

"Hmm, this de Capo fellow is really an interesting fellow. I should try and see this man." Elphaba point out.

"Yeah if I were you, I should stay away from him. It's the reason why I'm here, I'm telling you not go looking further into this man or he'll blackmail you too."

"Fine, I won't go to Magnus de Capo and break into his office later on." Elphaba sarcastically said.

"I mean it Elphaba. He is dangerous and since I'm running the whole military now, I could easily arrest you."

"Um what was I going to say, oh yeah. Bye bye." Elphaba showed Nessarose the door.

"Unwise sister of mine." Nessarose said to herself.

"Sister of mine, don't appall me while I'm in rags."

"Well it was nice welcome treatment you got there, Fabala."

"You're welcome, Nessa." Elphaba sarcastically said to her.

"You know Elphie, you should really need a shower. You were out there for like what a week?" Glinda said.

"Oh I guess you're right. I probably stink like Fiyero's fish cooking." After about eight minutes in the bathroom, Elphaba, with clean clothes, was surprised to see Glinda still in the house "Glinda, why are still here?"she asked.

"Fiyero came to the room and said that they got another visitor waiting for you."

"Well send him in then." Glinda then call Fiyero from downstairs and told him that Fiyero is ready. While patiently sitting on her chair with a telegram, Elphaba saw a man who's partially bald with glasses, formal clothes, and a goatee with his bodyguards entered the room. The man's bodyguards checked Elphaba to see if she has weapons on him. "Yeah, go on write ahead. You won't find anything interesting in me." she remarked to bodyguards before turning her attention to the man. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Magnus de Capo at your service, Ms. Elphaba Thropp. You might know me as the head editor of Oz of the World. Everyone in Oz reads it."

"I don't read newspaper. They're all just lies. I mostly get news from my friend Glinda."

"I see. Well I'm a friend of Glinda's as well. Always visit her for tea time." de Capo then observed both Glinda. He saw Glinda's pressure point is her husband, Boq.

"Shouldn't we supposed to have this meeting in your office."

"This is my office."

"No it isn't."

"Well it is now." he told Elphaba before sitting in her couch.

"Mr. de Capo, I have been asked to intercede with you by former Secretary of Defense, Lady Locasta Udent on the matter of her husband's letters. I've read her telegram about it just before you arrived here. Sometime ago you put pressure on her concerning those letters. She would like those letters back." Magnus chuckled, which confused Elphaba. "Is it something I said?"

"No no, just…" de Capo observed Elphaba to find out her pressure point is, "... reading." He notices that Elphaba has many pressure points and has found one that is new to him. "Brownbeard?" Elphaba became concerned when she heard him say "Brownbeard". "Bathroom?" de Capo asked to one of his guards.

"Just right next to a room that says 'Keep Out'."

"Is it like rest of the castle?"

"Yes sir, Mr. de Capo."

"Mr. de Capo, am I acceptable as an intermediary?" Elphaba said. "All that I'm saying is that she wants those letters back."

"Lady Locasta Udent. She's a Vinkun with a spine. Best thing about the Vinkun, they really like big places. Even a poorest Vinkun could afford a run down castle. Like your husband downstairs Ms. Thropp." de Capo then went to a fireplace in Elphaba's room and started to urinate in it right behind Elphaba and Glinda's backs. "You can do whatever you want in this place. No one's going to stop you." He stopped urinating and went back to face the two of them. "Tell Lady Locasta I might needing those letters, so I'm keeping them. Goodbye to you all." de Capo said as he threw a napkin at the floor before leaving the room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Glinda?" Elphaba said.

"No, and I never want to know what you're thinking Elphie."

"We're going to sneak into his office to find those files and destroy them."

"Ugh. I told you not to tell me!"

"We're sneaking in the office tonight. He's not gonna be in his office because he's going to have dinner with the Marketing Group of Oz from 7:00 to 10:00."

"Wait how did you know his schedule?"

"Because I know. Now come along. We'll kill time for some lunch in Gilken. And don't invite Nessa. She's now a bigger pain in the ass than she was two years ago. Also, don't bring a pistol."

"Why would I need a pistol?"

"Or a knife or a tyre lever. Probably best not to do any arm-spraining, but we'll see how the night goes."


	2. Chapter 2: Mind Palace

**Note: This chapter might be trippy for some.**

**I don't own Wicked nor Sherlock**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mind Palace**

Elphaba and Glinda at the Oz of the World headquarters with the people now preparing tomorrow's news headlined SE PERCY ROMANA ARRESTED FOR CORRUPTION. Elphaba scanned the whole building to see the way to get to de Capo's headquarters. "de Capo's office is on the top floor, below his private suite, but there are 14 layers of security between us and him. Two of which are illegal in Oz. Want to know how to break in?" Elphaba told Glinda.

"Is that what we're going to do, break in?" Glinda asked.

"Of course we're going to break in." Elphaba and Glinda destined themselves to the office unnoticed to the staff while Elphaba continues to describe Maganus' security. "de Capo has created a device that respond to only through voice command. Bit futuristic if you ask me. He only goes there through a lift that only he has the key to operate. Anyone who tries to go in, security is automatically informed."

"So how will go in without a key to the lift?"

"I nicked it from his goons while they were searching me earlier." Elphaba and Glinda creeped behind a wall and see the door that leads to de Capo's office. "If I we're to use this key right to the lift right now, what happens?"

"Uhh, alarms would go off and get dragged by security?"

"Exactly."

"Get taken to a small room somewhere with your head kicked in."

"Do you really need so much color?"

"It passes the time Elphie."

"But if I use this powder I used to make from the Grimmerie, it will shut down the power of this building for a quarter of an hour. Being invisible immediately before I use this powder will also make the alarm go off. The powder won't affect the lift because it operates mechanically. That way we'll get into his office and be out of there by the time the power goes back on."

"Or we'll just in the lift already because someone is dumb enough to leave it open." Elphaba then looked at the lift and the door is truly open.

"You always like to take easy and boring ways don't you Glinda?" The two then ran to the lift before the door closes at them. They pass the time in the lift by having a conversation. "So, how is Boq?"

"Oh Boq's fine. He has been very nice to me lately."

"Where does Boq work?"

"He told me that he has been helping people a lot. I guess he runs a charity business." When the lift reached to de Capo's office, Elphaba and Glinda were appalled by the look of his office. "Wow this office looks like mine." Glinda said.

"I guess many people read a magazine that is run by a blackmailer." The two looked around and notice an unconscious body lying on the floor.

"Oh my Oz!" Glinda ran to his side and checked his pulse. "His fine. I guess I'll stay here and take care of him while you go find the fil-"

"Hang on." Elphaba interrupted Glinda and smelled something. "Do you smell that?" Elphaba smelled again and something unusual about it. "Do you smell perfume?"

"Yeah I can smell perfume. And it smells like Flora-line. I always wear it whenever I'm not in cases with you."

"I'll go check the scent of the perfume. In the meantime, take care of that man would you." Glinda was annoyed when Elphaba said that. Elphaba then saw the door to de Capo's suite open and went in there. When she arrived, she saw de Capo still in the building, but is being held hostage by someone dressed in black with a pistol pointing on de Capo.

"Please, I know you're doing this to protect your marriage, but don't do this. I didn't do anything yet." de Capo pleaded.

"Additionally, if you're going to commit murder, you might consider wearing a different perfume, Lady Udent."

de Capo saw Elphaba and was confused when she said Lady Udent. "Sorry, who?" de Capo saw the assassin again and corrected Elphaba. "That's not Lady Udent, Ms. Thropp." The assassin turned to Elphaba and pointed at gunpoint and Elphaba recognized the assassin's face. The assassin turned out to be Boq, Glinda's husband.

"If you're going to ask about the perfume Elphaba, it's because Mr. Magnus here doesn't here has lost the sense of smell. But he found anyway and made him act like a hostage." Boq said.

"So this is your little charity work Glinda told me about, an assassin for hire."

"Lady Udent was tired of waiting for you so she hired me to finish the job. But I have one important question from you Elphaba. Is Glinda with you?"

"Yes, she's downstairs taking care of an unconscious man."

"So what are going to do now, kill us both?" de Capo said and Boq scoffed at him.

"Boq, whatever he's got on you, let me help you?"

"Oh Elphaba if you take one more step, I swear I'll kill you."

"No Mr. Merril, you won't." Elphaba took one step, but Boq pulled the trigger and shot her at her chest.

"I'm sorry Elphaba. I truly am." Boq said tearfully.

Elphaba looked at the blood coming out her chest and was about to close her eyes, but she notice the room freeze around and she looked like unharmed. "It's not like in those moving pictures Fabala." Elphaba look on the right of her and saw Nessarose wheeling towards next her. "There's not a great spurt of blood and you fall backwards. You're almost certainly going to die, so we need to focus." The two sisters were then transported to a bright room with only them and a table wrapped in white sheets. Nessarose partially unwrapped the sheet and showed Elphaba lying down with her eyes close. "It's clever having a mind palace, but you have three seconds of consciousness left to use. So come on, what's going to kill you?"

"Uh… Blood loss." Elphaba answered.

"Exactly. So it's come down to exactly one thing now. Forwards or backwards." The two are back to de Capo's room and with Nessarose in front of Elphaba and Fiyero behind her.

"One hole or two?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba looked back and was confused that Fiyero was in there. "Sorry, what.?" she asked.

"Is the bullet inside you or is there an exit wound? It'll depend on a pistol." Nessarose said.

Elphaba then sees different models of pistols until she saw the one she needed. "That one, I think." Elphaba said but got confused, "Or is it this one?" Nessarose and Fiyero disappeared as Elphaba was transported to a room and saw her father, Frex, sitting behind a desk.

"Oh for Oz's sake Elphaba." Frex angrily told her, "It doesn't matter what gun killed you. Don't be so stupid. You always were stupid. Such a disappointment."

Elphaba then turned into her eleven year old self and was really angry on what Frex said. "I'm not stupid!" a young Elphaba shouted.

"You're a very stupid little girl." Frex got up and walked around the table. "You're the reason why my sweet Nessa can't walk and your mother's death. If you're not stupid then, what would you hear when a bullet passes through you?" Elphaba turned back to her present day self as she was transported back to de Capo's room.

"The mirror's shattering." Elphaba said.

"So we need to her down backwards" Fiyero's voice said.

"I agree." Nessarose said to Fiyero while she's sitting in front of her. "Elphaba, you need to fall on your back."

Fiyero then appeared in front of Elphaba and continued speaking. "But any pressure or impact on the entrance could dislodge it."

Nessarose appeared behind her and continued where Fiyero left off. "Plus on your back, gravity's working for us. Fall now." Nessarose said firmly.

Elphaba's eyes were half-closed as she is slumping to the ground. Before Elphaba could hit the ground, Elphaba was then transported to a morgue and a cabinet with Elphaba's body open by itself. "What the hell is that?! Tell me what is happening?!" Elphaba said.

Fiyero then appeared again and continued speaking. "You're going into shock. It's the next thing that's going to kill you."

"What do I do?"

"Don't go into shock obviously." Elphaba jumped when Nessarose appeared out of nowhere. "There must something in this ridiculous mind palace that would calm you down. Find it."

Elphaba could hear Frex's voice as she is now transported in her childhood looking for something to calm her down, "The West Wind is coming to get you Elphaba. It's coming to get you." he said.

Elphaba then wandered around the corridor's of her former home and when she opened a door, she could see a brown dog sitting there. "Hello Brownbeard. Come here boy. Come on. It's okay. Come on it's me. That's it good boy!" Elphaba said in her eleven year old form as Brownbeard is running towards her. "Hello Brownbeard, they're going to put me down too. It's no fun is it." Elphaba weakly said in her older form as Brownbeard licks her before falling to the ground. In the real world, Elphaba landed on the ground.

"Without the shock you're going to feel massive pain." Fiyero said as he stands there while watching Elphaba scream in agony. "There's a hole ripped through you. Massive internal bleeding. You have to control it!"

Elphaba is now running through the stairs and went to a room made entirely full of cushions. "Control! Control! Control!" Elphaba shouted to herself. She then sees a man wrapped in a straightjacket and was really angry to see him. "You! You never felt pain did you? Why did you never felt pain?!" Elphaba said to the man.

"You always feel it, Elphaba." the man said as he turned around and revealed to be the former Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Wizard charged towards Elphaba but he was chained to the wall before he could reach her. "But you don't have to fear it!" The Wizard sneered at Elphaba as she's struggling from her wounds. "Pain. Heartbreak. Loss. Death. It's all good." The Wizard mocked Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" a voice called her. In de Capo's room, it was Glinda as she found her unresponsive on the floor as she slapped her face to wake her up. "Elphie, can you hear me? What happened?" Glinda asked de Capo.

"She got shot." de Capo weakly told her.

Glinda opened Elphaba's jacket and saw bullet hole on to her chest. "Elphie! Oh my Oz. Who did this?!" Glinda shouted at de Capo. She then went to a telephone from de Capo's desk and called an ambulance.

Back in her mind palace, Elphaba is still in pain while the wizard's still mocking her. "It's raining. It's pouring. Elphaba is pouring. It's raining. I'm crying. Elphaba's dying." he sarcastically sings to her as the ambulance is taking Elphaba to the hospital in the real world.

"We're losing you, Elphaba!" Glinda said as they take her and Glinda to the hospital.

"Come on, Elphaba. One little push, and off you pop." the Wizard said. In the hospital, the doctors are trying hard to revive Elphaba, but she's still unresponsive. "You're going to love being dead Elphaba. No one ever bothers you." the Wizard said to an unconscious Elphaba. "Your husband Fiyero will cry. And Nessarose will cry. And all of Oz will cry. And Glinda will cry buckets and buckets. It's him that I worry about. That husband, you're letting her down Elphaba. Glinda Upland is definitely in danger." Elphaba suddenly woke up when she heard from the Wizard that Glinda will be in danger. Elphaba then slammed the floor as she tries to get up. "Oh you're not getting better are you?" a disappointed Wizard said, "Oh was it something I said, huh? Elphaba!" the Wizard shouted her name as she exit the room.

As Elphaba is climbing towards the stairs in her Mind Palace, she is regaining consciousness in the real world. The doctors were shocked to see Elphaba's eyes open and did further treatments to her.

* * *

The next day, Boq marched into the hospital to visit Elphaba, but was stopped by Glinda who is waiting outside her room. "Boq you're here. Good news, she's only woken up. She pulled through." Glinda said

"Seriously?"

"And you, Mr. Merrill, you're in big trouble."

Boq then looked concern as she thinks that Glinda has found his secret. "Really, why?'

"Her first word when she woke up. Boq." the two giggled and hugged, but Boq is still worried. When Glinda left, Boq went to Elphaba's room to tell him about Glinda. "You don't tell her." Boq said as Elphaba is trying to regain consciousness, but is fuzzy in Elphaba's point of view.. "Elphaba? You don't tell Glinda. Look at me Elphaba, and tell me you don't tell her."

A day later, Elphaba is still in the hospital with Nessarose visiting. "You're really not a good listener do you Fabala?" Fiyero said.

"What did I do?" Elphaba playfully asked her.

"I told you not to go to his office because you'll cause trouble there

"Hmm, you're right. I should have hypnotized you to say it's okay for me to break in." she said as the two of them laugh.

"While you were out, I bought a nice cottage for me to stay."

"Oh where?"

"By the crystal lake."

"Hmm, nice place."

"Well it's almost Lurlinemas and I'm going out and buy some presents. I'll send my love from Glinda and Boq." Nessarose said before heading towards the door. When Nessarose left, Elphaba went back to her mind palace. She appeared in the corridors and saw Boq standing in front of her. Elphaba tries to read Boq, but all she could from him is "liar".

"So, Boq Merrill, who are you?" she said as she is walking around him. Elphaba then left and she is now thinking on what to do next.

Hours later, Glinda brought Fiyero for company to visit Elphaba. "I don't know how much sense you'll get out of her." Glinda said to Fiyero as they are walking up the stairs. "She's drugged up, so she's pretty much babbling. Oh and what's that thing."

"It's a tape recorder, it is used by the Gale Force so they could record what people say during interrogation. I just wanted to record what she's saying when she's drugged up."

When they entered her room, she wasn't there. They also saw the window to Elphaba's room is opened. Glinda then used the hospital's telephone to call Boq. "So, where did she go?" Boq asked

"I don't know. Try finding her all around Oz."

Boq interviewed the fan club that came up theories on how Elphaba faked her death told her that Elphaba might be in the Emerald Gardens apartment district since that's her number one "bolt-hole". Boq thanked him and he now knows where Elphaba is. At the same time, Fiyero called the entire Gale Force to find her while Glinda also interviewed every person close to Elphaba, but never gets a good answer at of anyone of them. Glinda and Fiyero went back to Kiamo Ko and started questioning why Elphaba would leave the hospital. They stopped when they got a phone call from Elphaba. Fiyero answered it and he told Glinda that it's for her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret is Out

**Before I wanna start this chapter, I just wanted say a big thanks to Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, Steven Moffat and the rest of the Sherlock team for winning at the Emmys on Monday.**

**I don't own Wicked nor Sherlock**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Secret is Out**

Boq arrived to the Emerald Gardens district to meet with Elphaba. While going there, Boq was stopped by a homeless woman down the corner of the district and the palace. "Spare any change?" she asked him.

"No." Boq said as he continued walking.

"Oh come on love, don't be like all the rest." Boq gave in and decided to gave her some change, but the woman grabbed his hand as he was about to give her the change. "Rule one of looking for Elphaba Thropp, she finds you." the homeless woman said as she gave Boq a telephone.

"Oh. You're one of the Vagabond Connection that Elphaba mentions a lot." Boq told her.

"She keeps me off the streets and pays good money." she said and left Boq with the telephone.

The phone rang and Boq answered it. "Where are you?" he asked as he walked through the apartments.

"Don't you like this new invention, a wireless telephone. You could bring a phone anywhere outside of your home." Elphaba's voice told her.

"Yes, I like it. But I'm not interested talking about it. Where are you?"

"Can't you see me?"

"What am I looking for then?"

"The lie, the lie of Emerald Gardens hidden in plain sight." Boq looked into one of the houses to see if Elphaba is hiding inside as he continue walking. "Hardly anyone notices, people lived here for years and never see it. But if you are what you are, it'll take you less than a minute. The house Boq. Look at the houses."

"How did you know I come here?"

"Well I knew you'd talk to people no one else would bother with."

"I thought I was clever." Boq laughed.

"You're always clever Boq, I was relying on that. I planted the information for you to find."

Boq stopped and was amazed to find the house Elphaba is hiding. "Thirty seconds." Elphaba remarked.

"Well what am I looking at?"

"No doorknobs, no letterbox, windows painted. 23 and 24 Emerald Gardens. The empty houses. They were demolished years ago to make way for the first Emerald City underground railway. Only the very front section of the houses remain, it's just a facade. Remind you of anyone, Boq? A facade." A projection with the picture of Boq and Glinda is shown before Boq. "Sorry, I never could resist a touch of drama. Do come in, it's a little cramp."

"Do you own this place?" Boq asked as he walked into the building.

"Hmm, I won it in a card game with the Branbury House cannibal. Nearly cost one of my kidneys, but unfortunately, I had a straight flush. Quite a gambler, that man."

When Boq entered the house, he saw figure sitting across from him. He thinks it's Elphaba and started to approach it. "What do you want Elphaba?" Boq timidly asked her.

"Boq Sherl Merrill was a stillborn in the October of 1899. His grave is in Munchkinland Cemetery, where 6 years ago, you acquired his name and date of his birth and thereafter, his identity right before you attended Shiz University. That's why you don't have any friends from before that date or that I never seem to see you in Munchkinland before I met you at Shiz. It's an old enough technique, known to the kinds of people who can recognize a skip code in sight and have extraordinary memory."

Boq stopped halfway from where Elphaba si and continued speaking to Elphaba. "You were very slow."

"How good of a shot are you?" Elphaba said through the phone.

"How badly do you want to find out?"

"If I die, my body will be found in a building with your face projected in front of it. Even the Gale Force could get somewhere with that. I want to know how good you are? Go on, show me. The Ruler of Oz's husband must be a little bored by now."

Boq put the phone down on the floor as he reached out a coin and pistol from his jacket. He threw the coin up and fired at it. When the floor went to the ground, Elphaba appeared behind him with him holding the telephone. "May I see it?" Elphaba asked.

Boq looked at the one seated in front of her and thanked her for the trick. "So it's dummy. I suppose it's a fairly obvious trick." he said.

Elphaba looked at coin and explained to him about his shooting ability. "And yet, over a distance of six feet, you failed to make the kill shot. Enough to hospitalized me, not enough to kill me. That wasn't a miss. That was surgery." Elphaba said with a smile. "I'll take the case for you."

"What case?"

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have done it and you wouldn't worry about it."

"Because Glinda can never know that I lied to her. It would break her heart and I would lose her and I would never do that to her. Elphaba, please understand." Boq calmly told her.

"I understand. And I'm sorry that I might ruin your marriage." Elphaba flicked a light switch and light opened where the figure is seated. Boq looked at it and it was revealed that Glinda was sitting in a wheelchair. He noticed that Glinda looked disappointed with her hair messed up. She then stand up and fixed her hair. "I'll leave you two alone for you two to talk." Elphaba said in a disappointing tone.

* * *

A month passed and everyone in all of Oz is celebrating Lurlinemas. Glinda brought Elphaba, Nessarose and Boq are staying in her parent's home for the holidays. While Glinda is out visiting some old friends, the three stayed home. "Oh dear Oz, how is the clock ticking at two? It's been Lurlinemas for at least a week." Nessarose groaned in the kitchen with Glinda's parents and Elphaba sitting with her..

"Even though you're a Unionist, just be happy that we are celebrating a holiday." Elphaba said.

"Nessa is this your folder?" Mrs. Upland asked her.

"On which depends on the people of Oz, yes. And I prefer the name Nessarose, since I was born by it. Only friends and Fabala over here call me Nessa."

"Hey, be nice to Mrs. Upland, Nessa. You're lucky that we're spending the holidays with my best friend's parents." Elphaba said.

"Thank you Elphaba dear. We're all here because Elphaba is out of the hospital and we are all very happy." Mrs. Upland said.

"Am I happy too?" Nessarose said.

"Behave Nessa." Elphaba told her.

A man than arrived at the kitchen and he was holding cups filled with punch. "Mrs. Upland?" the man called.

"Oh thank you dear. Not sure why you're here."

"I invited him." Elphaba replied.

"I'm her protege, Mrs. Upland. If she dies, I take over her equipment and her job."

"No you may not."

"Well I help her out a bit."

"Closer."

"If she gets murdered or something-"

"Probably stop talking now."

"Okay."

"Well I think it's nice of you to bring your friends in here Elphaba. You're always a nice girl. Me and my husband never believe the lies the Wizard spurred on you. Never trusted the man once he sat on the throne." Mrs Upland said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Upland."

"By the way, why didn't you bring your lovely husband of yours?"

"He's staying at Vinkus. His family hates me and I hate them."

"Well, if someone's going to put a bullet in you again, I will go monstrous." Mrs. Upland said as she is about to give a cup of coffee to Boq, who is sitting in the living room. "This is for you Boq my dear." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Upland. Oh did you write this?" Boq asked while holding a book showing The Concept of Mathematics.

"Oh that silly old thing. Mathematics is confusing today." she said as she left the room.

"Complete flake, my wife, but happens to be a genius." Mr. Upland said.

"Are you the quiet one of the family?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse, I'll be doing some reading." Just then, Glinda arrived and Boq continued reading so she wouldn't see her.

"Hi popsicle. I brought you and Momsie some extra last minute Lurlinemas presents." Glinda said.

"Oh thank you dearie." he said as she kissed her in the cheeks. As soon as Glinda's father left, Boq tries so hard to not look at her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Elphaba, Boq and Glinda are still inside the fake Emerald City building with Glinda still shock of what she heard about Boq. "Kiamo Ko, now." she said as Elphaba and Glinda left while Boq stood still for a few moments._

_Glinda was the first to enter the castle with a distraught Fiyero in the kitchen. "Glinda you're here! And with Boq?" he said as Boq enters the room. When Elphaba enters the room, Fiyero was relieved. "Oh Fae, you look terrible. What's happening?"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Merrill are having a strain in their relationship and we are here to settle this." Elphaba said. _

_"Okay one question." Glinda said. "Is everyone I've met a psychopath?! The Wizard and Morrible are terrible people who ruin other people's lives, Elphie is now an obnoxious know it all who knew dangerous people. And now, you!" she said to Boq._

_"Yes." Elphaba replied, "Good thing we've settle that we should-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Glinda shouted, "And stay shut up because it's not funny! Now you?" Glinda said to Boq, "What have I ever done in my life to deserve you."_

_"Everything." Elphaba replied._

_"Elphie, I told you to shut up."_

_"I mean it Glinda. Everything."_

_"Elphie, one more word and you will be sleeping for a long time."_

_"You're the ruler of Oz. You're a woman who couldn't stand black clothing. Your best friend is a sociopath who was framed for two years and now solves crimes as an alternative of getting high. Even the former Vinkun prince used to sell drugs back in his high school days just a way to get kicked out of school."_

_"I've thought we wouldn't speak of this to anyone." Fiyero said_

_"Shut up Yero. Now Glinda, you're addicted to a certain lifestyle. You're abnormally attracting dangerous situations and people, so is it a surprise that the man you truly fall in love with conforms to that pattern?"_

_"But he wasn't suppose to be like. Why is he like that?"_

_"Because you love her."_

_"Why is it always MY FAULT?!" Glinda shouted as she stomped her foot hard._

_"Okay Glinda be calm and tell me, what is he?"_

_"A lying husband."_

_"No what is she?"_

_"The man who has been lying to me since the day I met him."_

_"No not in this castle, not in this room. What is he?"_

_Glinda took a deep breath and was ready to be answer Elphaba "Okay, your way. Always your way." Glinda took a chair and put it in front of Boq. "Sit." she told Boq._

_"Why?" Boq asked._

_"Because that's where they sit! You're a client now and tell me everything. Then we decide if we want you or not." Boq obeyed and at in the chair and both Glinda and Elphaba also sat down._

* * *

Present:

"So are you okay?" Glinda calmly asked Boq who is still reading the book.

"Oh are we doing the conversation today?" Boq timidly said. Glinda showed him a journal with the letters A.G.R.A. and Boq scoffed at it "Seriously now? A month of silence and we're doing this now."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Glinda, Boq and Elphaba are seated and Boq gave Glinda a journal that says A.G.R.A. "AGRA, what's that." Elphaba asked._

_"Uh, my initials." Boq replied. "Everything about who I was is recorded there. My whole life before going to Shiz is recorded there. If you love me, don't read in front of me."_

_"Why?" Glinda asked._

_"Because you won't love me when you've finished. And I don't want it to see it happened." Glinda sighed and took the journal out of the table without reading it. "How much do you know already?" Boq asked Elphaba._

_"By your skill set, you are or were a secret agent that isn't affiliated by the Wizard's regime. I might say that you join at a young age. Your accent isn't truly Munchkin but I suspect it is not. You used your skills to disappear. de Capo knows your secret which is why you're going to kill him. And I assume you befriended an employee to get close to him."_

_"Oh you can talked." Boq remarked._

_"Oh look at you two. You two should've marry." Glinda said._

_"The stuff that de Capo has on me, I would go to jail for the rest of my life." Boq told Glinda._

_"So you tried to kill him."_

_"People like de Capo should be killed. That's why there people like me."_

_"Perfect. How come I didn't see that." Glinda sarcastically said._

_"You did see that. And you married me. Because Elphaba's right, that's what you like."_

_"So, Boq, the files that de Capo has on you, you want it extracted and return." Elphaba said._

_"Why would you help me?" _

_"Because you saved my life."_

_"Sorry, what?" Glinda asked._

_"What happened on me and de Capo, Boq had a problem. More specifically, he had witnesses. The solution was simple: kill us both and leave. However sentiment got a better of her. One precisely-calculated shot to incapacitate me, in hope that it gives you more time to negotiate my finds. Of course you couldn't shoot de Capo because Glinda is there and she would became a suspect. So you knocked out de Capo so he would use your involvement rather than give it to the Gale Force."_

_"How did he saved your life?" Glinda asked._

_"He called the ambulance."_

_"But I called the ambulance."_

_"He phoned first. You didn't find me for another five minutes. The average time for an Emerald City ambulance is…" Elphaba was interrupted when the doctors arrived in Kiamo Ko asking who called them. "Eight minutes. Did any of you bring my medicine? I asked on the phone." Elphaba weakly remarked to the doctors. "Glinda, de Capo is all that matters now, you can trust Boq." she told her as she is struggling to get up._

* * *

"So have you read it." Boq asked Glinda.

"Would you come here for a moment." Glinda hesitated.

"No I don't want to-"

"Just get up here." she firmly said. Boq obeyed and stood in front of Glinda. "I thought long about what you said and what I'm going to say are prepared words. Uh, the problems of your past are your business. The problems of your future are my privilege." Glinda said as she put the journal in the fireplace, which surprises Boq. "No, I didn't read it."

"But you didn't know my name."

"Boq Merrill is good enough. I forgive you, but not fully." The two tearfully hugged each other and felt happy for that it is over for them.

* * *

Elphaba and Nessarose are outside the house and the two talked about de Capo. "I'm glad you gave up on this de Capo business." Nessarose said.

"Are you?"

"I'm still curious though. Why did you hate him so much."

"Because he attacks the people who are different and preys on their secrets. Why don't you?"

"Because it is better to not get into his business and not get blackmail by him. You should too."

"What happened to us, Nessa? We used to get along when we were kids. And now we're fighting over who's smarter."

"Because that's what sister rivalry is, Fabala, and we barely know each other for the last two years. This has been truly a happy Lurlinemas."

"You hate Lurlinemas."

"Yes I do. Perhaps there was something in the punch." Nessarose puzzled.

"Clearly. Go and have some more." Elphaba said as the two went back inside.

Boq and Glinda are still hugging until Boq passed out. She put Boq into the couch and ran into the kitchen with her parents and Nessarose also passed out while Elphaba and her friend are standing. "What happened." a worried Glinda asked.

"Just put a sleeping powder in your drinks. Ms. Elphaba has told me to take it easy on your loved ones Ms. Glinda." Elphaba's friend said.

"What the hell did you done?!"

"A deal with the devil." Elphaba said

* * *

_Flashback_

_Elphaba is sitting in a restaurant with while wearing her hospital clothes. While Elphaba is eating, Magnus de Capo arrived with his first is Elphaba. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked._

_"I am. This is my canteen." Elphaba remarked. "Have a seat."_

_"Thank you." de Capo sat and starting to read Elphaba and added an extra pressure point on her. "Why don't you eat meat. I could pay for it."_

_"I'm still a big supporter on Animals and I don't eat anything that comes from living things."_

_"Are you making me an offer?"_

_"A Lurlinemas present."_

_"And what is it?"_

_"My sister."_

* * *

After Elphaba has described what happened. she was distraught by what is about to happen. Elphaba grabbed Nessarose's files and the two left the house with a carriage waiting for them outside. "Do you want you husband safe?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course."

"Did you bring a pistol?"

"Yes like you asked and why would I bring a pistol to my parent's house on Lurlinemas Day?!"

"Because we're going to need it to where we're going."

"And where are we going exactly?"

"Grapedore."


	4. Chapter 4: The Grapedore Vaults

**I would say thank for those who read this story. This chapter was hard, but fun to make.**

**I don't own Wicked nor Sherlock.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Grapedore Vaults**

Elphaba and Glinda arrived at Grapedore, the home of Magnus de Capo. His house is located is near the borders of Oz and the Badlands. His house is big and it is made entirely made of glass with a great view of Emerald City. When the two entered the house, they find de Capo sitting on the couch eating cherries while reading his company's newspaper. de Capo saw them and was delighted that they're in his home. He ordered his guards to leave so they talk privately. "Welcome, would you like a drink from one of my personal champagne collection." he offered.

"Don't start with the gentleman's manner on us." Elphaba said.

"You knew, it is very hard to find your pressure points. The drugs thing, I never believed at the moment."

"It took months of undercover in the Emerald City slums just to trick you."

"Wait you were?" Glinda asked.

"Ah so you knew about me before I came to take a piss at your home."

"Of course I have. I've always read your magazines since the day it started and I ask how you get everyone's information." de Capo chuckled which didn't please Elphaba. "You're press strategy is worse than the Wizard's press secretary. You're lucky that you didn't got a hold of Glinda."

"Of course I won't blackmail her. She has too many perfect records. My visits to her are mostly working my way up to her staff just so I can get a hold of their secrets. But now, I've got something from Mrs. Glinda's damsel in distress that so juicy than her staff's personal secrets."

Glinda then walked closer to de Capo with a really angry face. "You have used me, just so you can get personal gain! Why don't you murder me then?!" Glinda shouted

"I'm not murderer, Mrs. Glinda, unlike your husband. Let me explain why you're all here. You see, after Lady Locasta Udent has stepped after I 'suggested' it to her, newcomer Nessarose Thropp has become the smartest person on Glinda's staff. She knew about my blackmailing technique which would ruin me forever. But her sister Elphaba over has given me her sister's files containing, but under one condition."

"Then what is it?" Glinda asked.

"To give us the files on Boq and never bothered you or him again." Elphaba replied.

"That is correct. And Nessarose's pressure point is her sister Elphaba, Elphaba's greatest pressure point is her best friend Glinda, and Glinda's pressure point is her family, but mostly her husband Boq. I own Glinda's husband, I own Nessarose. She and her files are what I'm getting for Lurlinemas."

"It's an exchange, not a gift." Elphaba said in an annoyed tone as she gave her Nessarose's files to de Capo.

de Capo got the files and felt something strange about it. "Forgive me but, it seems to be missing something." he said.

"You mean the personal files on Nessa herself. In return of the files, you will relinquish the files of the man known as Boq Merrill to us."

"Oh he is really interesting. So many dead people. You should have seen what I've seen."

"I don't want to see it." Glinda said.

"We'll you might enjoy it though. I enjoyed it."

"Then why don't you show us." Elphaba sarcastically said.

"Show you Grapedore, my secret vaults? Is that what you want?"

"I want everything you got on Boq." de Capo chuckled and Glinda and Elphaba were worried about what he's going to do.

"You know, I honestly expect something good."

"Oh I think you find the contents of that folder…"

"Including the tracking device she installed in here." de Capo opened the folder and showed them a tracking device with it which surprised Elphaba. "I guess I was wrong, your sister is way smarter than me. BUt that doesn't matter, I got what I needed and I'll just blackmail her like all the rest. By now your sister the theft, don't you Elphaba. She will call every armed forces all around the house. When they arrive, they will look at my vaults, then I'll be imprisoned. You, on the other hand. will be blamed. And Ms. Glinda go back solving crimes on Mr. and Mrs. Psychopath on her smelly old castle. Nessarose has been looking at this opportunity for a very long time. She will be a very proud little sister."

"The fact that you know what's going to happen isn't going to stop your plan."

"Then why am I smiling? Go on, ask me."

"Alright um… Why are you smiling?" Glinda asked.

"Because Elphaba Thropp has made one very, _enormous _mistake that will ruin the lives of everyone she knows. Let me show you the Grapedore Vaults. The entrance to the vaults is right in front of us." de Capo got up and approached to the door. When he opens the entrance, all Elphaba and Glinda could see is just a white room with nothing but a chair.

"So where are the vaults?" Glinda asked.

"Vaults? What vaults? There is no vaults under this building. The vaults are in right here." de Capo pointed his head and Elphaba knows what he meant, which made her worried. He then sat and began explaining about his "vaults". "The Grapedore Vaults are in my mind palace. You know about mind palace, don't you Elphaba? How to store information so you would never forget, by picturing it. I just sit here, I close my eyes and down I go to my vaults. I can go into anywhere inside my vaults, my memories." In de Capo's Mind Palace, de Capo wonders around a place that looks like library until he goes to a cabinet with files in them. "I'll look on the files on Boq Merrill." In the real world, de Capo is pretending to look at the files with eyes still closed, which makes Glinda laugh. "Mmm, this is one of my favorites. Oh this is exciting." he said as he got a files with a picture of Boq in his mind palace and pretending to flip it like a book in the white room. "Oh joined the OZA at the age of eight. Those whack jobs for them. Oooh, he's gone into an assassin for hire now. Attended Shiz University so he would assassinate some sort of fish lady. Oh this is an interesting one here. When he was tin, he was technically hired by the Wizard to kill Elphaba in exchange for a heart." Elphaba clutches her hands out of anger when de Capo mentioned the last part. "Oh he is really devious. I could see why you like him, Ms. Glinda." He said as he put the files back and return to the real world. "You see. That is my Grapdore Vaults."

"So there are no documents? You don't actually have anything here?" Glinda asked.

"Oh I send out for something if i really need it but mostly I remember it all."

"I don't understand."

"You should have it on a t-shirt." de Capo mocked

"You remember it all?"

"It's all about knowledge, everything is. Knowing is owning."

"But if you just own it then you don't have any proof."

"Proof, why would I need any proof? I'm in the press you moron. I don't have to prove it, I just print. Which makes this one of the reasons why you can't have me arrested, Ms. Glinda. And speaking of news, Ms. Elphaba will be heavily featured tomorrow, stealing state secrets to me. And Ms. Glinda will also be featured as an accomplice. Let's go outside. Elphaba's little sister will be here shortly."

The three went outside at sunset and waited for Nessarose to arrive. "Elphie, do we have plan?" Glinda asked, but Elphaba didn't spoke.

"Taking their time aren't they?" de Capo said.

"I still don't understand?"

"And there's the back of the t-shirt."

"You just know things, how does that work?"

"I just love your child-like doubt on your face. I like to flick it. Bring it over here a minute. Come on. For Boq. Can I flick you in the eye?"

"Elphie?" she asked, but Elphaba just nodded to her. Glinda went close to de Capo and he flick her eye, which he enjoys it.

"Hear me out, Glinda. I know who Boq hurt and killed. I know where to find people who hate him. I know where they live. I have their phone numbers. I will call them right now and tear you whole life down. And I will." de Capo said as he continue to flick Glinda

Just then the entire Oz armed forces arrived at Grapedore with Nessarose out front. "Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland Merrill. Please step away from that man." Nessarose said through the megaphones.

"So, the Grapedore vaults only exist in your mind, nowhere else, just there?" Glinda asked.

"Now you got it." de Capo said.

"Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland Merrill. Step away. Do it now." Nessarose continued speaking as soldiers are coming in closer to the three of them.

"It's okay they're harmless." de Capo told them.

"Elphie what do we do now?!" Glinda shouted.

"Nothing my dears!" de Capo shouted at them, "There's nothing you could do. I'm no villain, I'm just a businessman acquiring assets. Even if your wicked friend just stays silent for the next hour, she will never be a hero."

"Oh, do you research!" Elphaba finally spoke and approached to de Capo. "I'm not a hero. And I'm certainly not WICKED! HAPPY LURLINEMAS!" she shouted at him. Elphaba then hold out a pistol she took from Glinda and instantly killed de Capo through the abdomen. Nessarose and Glinda saw this and they were shock over what Elphaba just did. "Get away from me Glinda, stay well back!" Elphaba shouted at her.

"OZ ELPHABA!" Glinda shouted.

Nessarose told them not fire at Elphaba, but they stand fire at her with Elphaba putting her hands up in the air. "Give my love to Boq. Tell him he's safe." Elphaba told Glinda.

"Oh Elphaba, What have you done?" Nessarose softly said to herself in a disappointing tone. Nessarose could still see Elphaba, but she could only see an eleven year old Elphaba crying.

* * *

Nessarose is seated in her wheelchair looking at the window while she's in a meeting with all of Oz's leaders, except Glinda, to determine the fate of Elphaba Thropp. "As my colleague is remarking, Oz sometimes needs a blunt instrument. Equally it needs a scalpel without remorse. There is always a time when we need an Elphaba Thropp." Nessarose said to the other leaders of Oz.

"Madame Nessarose, if this is some expression of familial sentiment-" the Quadling prince said.

"Don't be absurd. I'm not give to outbursts of sisterly compassion." Nessarose said to him, "We must never punish her like the Wizard did two years ago. There is no prison that would hold Elphaba Thropp without causing a daily riot, but she won't survive if we send her to the Southstairs. We all know why Elphaba did it, to protect love ones. And all of you in this room won't pretend that Magnus de Capo didn't blackmail all of us. Isn't that right, Lady Locasta." Nessarose said to Lady Locasta who is attending the meeting.

"I'm suppose you're right, Nessarose." Lady Locasta said.

"Regrettably, my sister's a murderer, but for good reasons."

Elphaba and Nessarose are standing on the field with a machine that Ozians call it an airplane behind them. The two are waiting for Glinda and Boq, who arrived by carriage and the two were happy to see Elphaba. "You look after her won't you?" Elphaba playfully told Boq as he hugged her.

"Oh don't worry I will." Boq replied. As Boq stopped hugging her, Elphaba turned her attention to Nessarose to make one last request. "Since this is likely to be my last conversation with Glinda the Good, would you like me to say my last vows to her." Elphaba told Nessarose which she agreed. Boq, Nessarose and her entourage walked a steps back to let Elphaba and Glinda speak. "So here we are. Elphaba Elsa Nancy Thropp." she said.

"Sorry?" Glinda asked

"That's my full name. Elsa was suggested by mother and Nancy came from my nanny. I'm saying this because you might be looking for baby names and I wanted to keep this a secret, but, you're pregnant."

"Really Elphie?! How did you know?"

"Well you showed some symptoms over the past months and I just wanted to tell you by the time you're ready. I say that you're 3 months pregnant."

"Don't worry, if it's a girl, I'm just gonna name her Elphie since I like calling you. But I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"Oh, okay. Uhh… Sorry I can't think of something after that."

"Yeah neither can I. But I'll say this. The game is over."

"The game is never over Elphaba. But there maybe some old or new players. It's okay. The West Wind takes us all in the end."

"What's that?"

"Oh it's just a story my father used to tell me from one of his sermons just to scare me. The West Wind is a terrifying force that lays waste to all in its path. Seeks out and plucks the unworthy out of the world. But I never believe it."

"So what about you? Where are you actually going?"

"Oh just some undercover work outside of Oz. But at least I told you I'm leaving unlike last time and Fiyero won't be with me."

"For how long?"

"Six months, Nessa estimates. She's never wrong."

"And then what?"

"Who knows?" Elphaba said while trying to hold back her tears, "But if this is the last we will meet again, let me say this. Glinda Upland Merrill, you have been a very good friend for half a year. Since I started doing detective work, I've been acting like an obnoxious asshole to everyone including my clients. But with you joining me, you made me see some light in some people. Because you were there, I've been change for good, again."

Glinda and Elphaba had tearful hug and Elphaba then went inside the plane. Glinda and Boq hold hands as the plane went into the sky. Elphaba looks out the window waiting for her next adventure.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Fiyero is at his office at the Gale Force headquarters relaxing with a newspaper in his hand and the radio turned on. Suddenly, he heard static and then heard a voice that keeps repeating the same thing: "Did you miss me?". But it's not just Fiyero's radio, it is happening all of Oz. Lady Locasta and the Quadling prince are still in the meeting room and she heard it also. "How is this possible?" she asked to the Quadling prince.

"We don't know, but every stations reported that it's broadcast in every section in Oz simultaneously. It is also reported that every theatre in Oz is projecting the person who's saying the same thing as the radio." the Quadling prince said.

"Has Glinda been notified? And Nessarose?"

Back in the field, one of Nessarose's entourage gave her a letter from a mysterious sender. She opened it and was shocked about what the letter said. Nessarose then received a phone call from Lady Locasta explaining what is happening to Oz. "That's not possible." Nessarose said to the phone which Glinda and Boq could her.

"What happened?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba is still looking at the window as the plane is flying. A servant then gave Elphaba are wireless phone that is ringing and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Fabala, how is exile?" Nessarose said to Elphaba through the phone in her carriage.

"I've only been gone for four minutes."

"Well I certainly hope you learned your lesson. As it turns out, you're needed."

"Oh make up your mind. Who needs me this time?"

Nessarose looked at the letter again which is revealed to be a picture Madame Morrible smiling with the words "Did you miss me?" written next to it. The mysterious voice that is broadcast all over is revealed that Morrible has announced that she has returned to Oz. "Oz needs you." Nessarose replied.

"But she's dead, I mean you told me that she was dead, Madame Morrible." Boq said to Glinda.

"Absolutely, died in prison from natural causes." Glinda said.

"So how can she be back?"

"I don't know but she used magic to fake her death. But if she is, she'd better wrap up." Glinda and Boq then saw the plane with Elphaba in it has returned to Oz. "There's a West Wind coming."

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story. Review on how it went.**


End file.
